


Дьявол из Адской кухни (и те, кто рядом)

by JenWren



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. за миг  до(Мэтт, Электра)

а она говорит, я небо, черное небо. я то, чем мне назначено быть судьбою. а он говорит, судьба не решает слепо, куда б ты ни шла, я убегу с тобою.  
он говорит -- мы сами решаем, кто мы, как нас ни гни, ни бей,что с нами ни делай. и еще говорит, мы, знаешь, давно знакомы, без тебя я не очень живой и не слишком целый.  
он говорит, жизнь дорога, а не темница, а сдаваться проклятью сразу не много ль чести. нам бы только выжить -- сегодня от них отбиться, дальше уж как-нибудь мы разберемся -- вместе.  
закуток за лестницей старой темнее склепа, под ударами дверь трясется и скоро рухнет. и она говорит, я небо, черное небо. а он говорит, а я дьявол из адской кухни.  
они оба смеются, не верят оба в разлуку.  
лучше, знаешь, на воздух выйти, ты слышишь? слышу.  
он надевает шлем, подает ей руку -- и они выходят на эту чертову крышу


	2. Возвращение (Электра, Мэтт)

Зной повис над городом паутиной, ты домой под вечер придешь и вдруг, открывая дверь, у себя в гостиной распознаешь сердца знакомый стук. И вперед качнешься в немом порыве, кровь ударит в сердце тугой волной: ты за десять лет из систем не вывел ни меня, ни яд обладанья мной.  
Этот яд огнем проникает в жилы и разит смертельней иных зараз. Вспоминай же все, что меж нами было, вспоминай, как первый, — наш каждый раз.  
Вспоминай: спортзал, пыльный воздух, маты, после схватки слипшиеся тела, пусть казалось — верх одержал тогда ты, это я впервые тебя брала. В тишине скрипучей пустого зала был наш секс порывист и даже груб. Вспоминай, как я, наклонясь, слизала кровь с твоих — но мною разбитых — губ.  
Этот привкус — острый, солено-сладкий — у меня застыл на губах с тех пор, как, тебя опрокинув на две лопатки, я верхом скакала во весь опор. Наши вздохи сливались в едином стоне, нам не надо было ни просьб, ни слов. И скользили выше твои ладони, мне сжимая бедра до синяков.  
А когда с тобой находились оба мы у дальней, судорожной черты — я глаза закрыла покрепче, чтобы стать на время такой же слепой, как ты.  
Мир вокруг качался темно и ало, для тебя он был пеленой огня. Я с тобой на этом огне сгорала каждый раз, когда ты входил в меня.

Что б там дальше ни было между нами, в нас обоих выжжен навеки след. Я пришла, чтоб снова горело пламя. Я пришла назад — через десять лет. Возражать и спорить не пробуй даже, опусти засов, подчинись клейму. Сколько стен ни строй, сколь ни стой на страже — я пришла и снова тебя возьму.  
Вот таким — растерянным, ошалелым, повзрослевшим, встрепанным, злым, как черт. Я прижмусь к тебе обнаженным телом, я вопьюсь губами в упрямый рот. Будет пылким натиск и очень жестким: загореться просто, спастись сложней. От ногтей моих на спине полоски ты потом проносишь немало дней. Эту ночь от вечера до утра мы разберем, рассыплем, как связку бус. То, о чем твои повествуют шрамы, я на ощупь выучу и на вкус.  
Мы забудем вновь про мольбы и речи, друг на друга ставя свою печать. Я опять зажмурю глаза покрепче и сгорю с тобой на костре опять.


	3. Отражения (Мэтт)

Мир незрим, но полон звуков, больших и малых. Голоса его не смолкают ни на мгновенье — от раскатов грома до шелеста листьев палых, от сирен до пунктирной нити сердцебиенья. Он смеется, вздыхает, ропщет, рыдает, дышит, мириадом созвучий и мелких штрихов дробится: топоток голубиных лапок на дальней крыше, резкий скрип неплотно пригнанной половицы. Шорох шин на асфальте, сонный зевок консьержа, перезвон орденов на потертой ткани мундира — звукоряд, что, как скальпель, пустоты пространства режет, размечая и заполняя границы мира.

Мир врывается в ноздри запахом едкой пыли, типографской краски, хотдогов, свечного сала, овощным душком застарелой базарной гнили, ароматом роз от цветочницы у вокзала. Из портовых доков — взвесь йода, мазута, соли, пропотевших спецовок, ржави, машинной смазки, из больниц – горький запах крови, лекарств и боли, из пекарен — чуть кислый дух дрожжевой закваски.

Мир ласкает кожу первым лучом рассвета, колет щеки крошевом поздней апрельской вьюги, холодящим металлом швыряет в ладонь монеты, рассыпает хрусткие семечки по округе. Он диктует адрес рельефом неровной кладки мостовой, что расстилается под ногами, тихой дрожью стен выдает тайники и прятки, карту дома чертит легкими сквозняками.

Для того, кто незряч, но чуток, вокруг хватает и дорог, и на них свободы передвижений. Но в одном лишь голос мира внезапно тает – в царстве стекол зеркальных и призрачных отражений. Это царство, что не уступит слепцу и пяди, — торжество безликой, как стены тюрьмы, фактуры. Отраженья скользят беззвучно по ровной глади — и нисколько не меняют температуры.  
И когда перед зеркалом замер, не веря в чудо, онемевшими пальцами трогая грани эти, то не знаешь сам, кто глядит на тебя оттуда — ты иль тот, кто тебе ненавистней всего на свете. Тот, кого зеркала кривые слепого сходства, исказив, в тебя превращают и в самом деле. В чьей душе та же страсть — и то же, увы, уродство, кто идет похожей дорогой к похожей цели.  
Вас единый город единой сковал задачей. А иных задач и хотелось бы взять — да где бы…  
И когда — осколками — рушится мир незрячий, ты не знаешь, что в них отразилось еще и небо.


	4. Второй раз (Мэтт)

Ночь в окно швыряет те голоса и звуки, что звучат во мраке. Мэтт стоит и методично бинтует руки — ибо дело к драке. На костяшки пальцев ровно ложится лента, без бугров и впадин. Адвокату утром лучше встречать клиента без недавних ссадин.  
Адвокату лучше, верность всегда храня городской Фемиде, защищать закон вербально, при свете дня и в приличном виде. А не, шарф повязав (ведь он, как она, — слепой), чтоб не узнавали, в одиночку ночами драться со всей толпой криминальной швали.  
И признать придется, правде лицо открыв: есть еще проблема. Первый раз был — ну ладно, просто шальной порыв, а второй — система.  
Только если остаться: в суде продвигать дела, не гулять по крышам — кто же встанет защищать от ночного зла всех, кого он слышал? Всех, чьи крики ночью доносятся из окон новостроек хилых. И всех тех, кого обычный дневной закон защитить не в силах.  
И борьбу с собой проиграв, он сказал покорно: вот я и встану  
И костюм себе завел специальный, черный, и купил бандану.

Тяжелеют наутро веки — хоть ставь в них спички. Рубит в сон до дрожи. Недосып еще не вошел у него в привычки. Но войдет чуть позже.


	5. Друг героя (Фогги)

Например, мегаполис. Солнце, июль, жара. Ясный день, на проспектах и в парках столпотворенье. Друг героя бегал: героя искал с утра. Вот нашел – и замер на крыше в остолбененье.  
Он, как водится, немножечко мешковат и нелеп, однако в целом – отличный малый. Но проблемы, что сейчас перед ним стоят, только супергерою под силу решить, пожалуй.  
А герой – он пас, он сделал уж все, что мог. Он всю ночь сражался с силами зла и ада. И теперь – романтично ранен – на крыше лег. И лежит. И ему – сейчас – ничего не надо.

Романтичная полумаска на пол-лица, романтичный костюм – трико циркового кроя. Общий вид романтично потрепанный слегонца. Ну а больше – ничто в нем не выдаст сейчас героя. На всем теле живое место найдешь навряд, на губах от грязи и крови сухая корка. И вот как транспортировать этакий экспонат до мансарды героя – примерно за пол Нью-Йорка?

Нацепив свою рубашку поверх трико, сам оставшись в дурацкой майке-алкоголичке, друг героя бормочет горько «кому легко?» -- и поправить галстук тянется по привычке.  
У подъезда играет в салочки детвора, на балконе поливает дедок левкои. Это (снова напоминаем) июль, жара, мегаполис, на улицах толпы и все такое. Подмигнув дедуле – мол, лишку дружок хватил, мимо деток пройдя с независимо-гордой миной, друг героя тащит героя по мере сил, понимая, что путь не длинный, а очень длинный.  
Перебежками, сторонясь многолюдных мест, хоть безлюдное место в Нью-Йорке найдешь едва ли… Если б, скажем, послали Гавейна в подобный квест, он бы честно сказал, что легче искать граали.  
Вот остался последний – единственный! -- бастион: средних лет соседка, критическая сугубо. Друг героя геройск – и тащит героя он, бормотнув: ну, это, мы из ночного клуба…

На просмотре, поняв, что превышен давно метраж и гораздо важней включить эпизод бильярда, режиссер говорит: ну нафиг, давай монтаж. Крупным планом – сначала крыша, потом мансарда.

Мизансцена в фильме, прекрасная, как рассвет: обошедшийся, как водится, без больницы, на диване герой -- заштопан и неодет…

Друг героя за кадром вполголоса матерится.


	6. Карма, блин (Клэр)

Сочинившие карму коварные боги над людьми издеваются, бро, как хотят. Вот у Клэр есть коллега – она по дороге хоть куда, хоть откуда спасает котят. Одного отбивать у мальчишек придется, другого спасать от своры собак, третьего кто-то притопит в колодце, четвертого выкинут в мусорный бак. Как придешь к ней в квартиру – по двое, по трое на креслах вальяжно расселись коты…

Ну а Клэр попадаются супергерои – и обычно порезаны в лоскуты.

Эта карма значительно злее, однако спорить с богами – напрасный труд. Кого ей достанет сосед из бака, кого на работу прям принесут. Ножевое ранение в область почек, синяки, контузия, огнестрел. Ну попался бы ей герой хоть разочек – и в своем уме, и телесно цел. Так всегда – тет-а-тет иль при всем народе, хоть при свете дня, хоть под тенью мглы… Клэр уж и в булочную не выходит без пластырей, кетгута и иглы. И для всех придурков, что с нею знакомы, в любой момент проведет ликбез – как выводить человека из комы хоть ракетницей старой, хоть даже без.

И она утешается мыслью бессменной, поудобней пристроясь в своем ярме: среди всех героев этой вселенной должен быть хоть кто-то в своем уме…


	7. Сила девушки (Карен)

Как морского волка не встретишь без трубки, как улан повсеместно при галунах, так Карен вот никто не видел без юбки — а точнее, никто не видел в штанах (*). И какие бы грозы вокруг ни выли, раздирая вспышками небосвод, но она в навеки выбранном стиле победителем выйдет из всех невзгод.  
Вот к примеру, во имя добра и чтобы гнусным злодеям отпор дать, Карен навестить клиентку идет в трущобы в романтическом платьице до колен. Как надежное средство самозащиты зажимает баллончик с газом рука — и стучат, что, мол, не страшны бандиты, два высоких шпильчатых каблука.  
Вот Уэсли в подвале — и мертвенным светом отражается лампа в застывших глазах. И Карен оттуда бежит с пистолетом:  
в юбке,  
в истерике,  
второпях.  
Или вот как будто все полчища ада на землю сошли за несколько дней. И Карен, понятно, в центре парада: она на шпильках, юбка на ней.

Есть конструкции: с виду хрупче скорлупки, а посмотришь поближе — как скалы крепки. У Карен две опоры: первая — юбки. А вторая (вы поняли) каблуки.

(*) Штаны ей притащили Фогги с Мэттом, когда ее спасали из тюрьмы. Но что она подумала об этом, не станем повторять при детях мы.


	8. В струях дождя (Фрэнк Касл и его Мария)

Все стало ясно с первых пяти минут. Да что минуты — с первых мгновений самых. Таких — ершистых, въедливых и упрямых — военные в жены, в общем-то, не берут.

Она шагала в струях косых дождя — как взмах пера меж тонких тетрадных линий, как школьница — в белой блузке и юбке синей… и взгляд насмешливый бросила, проходя. Намокшая ткань облепила девичью грудь и острые — по-детски еще — коленки. И Фрэнк в цветах перестал различать оттенки, вдруг выдохнул и больше не мог вдохнуть.  
Дождь дробью чертил узоры на всем подряд — и Фрэнку померещилось почему-то, что это не дождь в округе наводит смуту, а выводок насмешливых бесенят. И сам он — должно быть, тоже вселился бес! — вдруг бросился под дождем догонять девчонку. Как полный дурень выскочил ей вдогонку с зонтом нелепым черным наперевес.  
Конечно, она отшила его на раз… Суровый суд, не ведая снисхожденья, вложил весь богатый девчачий запас презренья в единый залп коротких и емких фраз.  
Фрэнк долго стоял, в дождливую пялясь мглу, что снова сошлась за призрачным силуэтом. А завтра он задаваку встречал с букетом на том же — слегка подсохшем уже — углу.

Потом было много… Ссоры о пустяках, придирки на ровном месте и гранд-скандалы, со звоном о стену бились в пылу бокалы…  
А ночью она сгорала в его руках.  
Как мягкий воск — пластична и горяча. Как пламя — то тиха, то неукротима.  
Порой несносна, вспыльчива, нестерпима. Его маяк, надежда, его свеча.

Она умела так, как никто иной, достать его до всего, что сидит под кожей, — да так, что сводило руки от мелкой дрожи и взор застилало алою пеленой. Как будто со всеми чертями накоротке, она его выворачивала наружу, до боли сжимала сердце его и душу в своем капризном маленьком кулачке…

Мария… впрочем, что говорить о ней… Блондинка напротив — она понимает что ли?  
Пусть те, кого любим, приносят нам много боли — когда этой боли нету, болит сильней.


	9. Греческая роза (Мэтт, Электра, первый курс)

Крутится скрипучая шарманка за пределом слышимого спектра. А у них на курсе есть гречанка с именем классическим Электра.  
Воздух разрезает — точно птица, быстрый стриж над сонною рекою. Просто невозможно не влюбиться, просто наваждение какое...  
Каблучков звенящее стаккато, в локонах трепещущая лента. Говорят — мол, дочка дипломата... а охрана — как у президента. За плечом маячат истуканы, чуть на шаг красавица из дома. Как-то не заводятся романы под суровым взором дуболома.  
Но любовь не ведает сомненья, ей плевать на внешнюю угрозу. Мэтт уже продумал план сраженья — и уже сорвал на клумбе розу.


	10. Любовь моя, цвет смятенья (Мэтт, Электра, обворованный Лорка на заднем плане)

Пляшут меж туч зарницы,  
гром гулко рокочет: Помни!  
Любовь моя, цвет смятенья.  
Любовь моя — вспышки молний.  
Скользят над землею годы,  
но время не лечит раны.  
Любовь моя, звон браслетов.  
Любовь моя, смех гортанный.

Воздух в комнате людной  
вздымался волною алой.  
Тревожной и быстрой дробью  
сердце его стучало.  
Огнем лесного пожара  
пылало девичье тело  
и звонче любой гитары  
в объятиях страстных пело.

О, как на постели смятой  
скользили, сплетаясь, руки…  
Любовь моя, цвет утраты.  
Любовь моя, боль разлуки.

Могла быть нежней котенка,  
могла быть дерзкой и злою.  
Возможно ль, чтоб это пламя  
опало сухой золою?

Сквозь окон закрытых створки  
струятся лучи рассвета.  
Бессмертные строки Лорки  
поют под руками Мэтта.  
И память горька, как прежде,  
твердит в тишине бессонной:  
Любовь моя, блик надежды.  
Любовь моя, цвет зеленый.


	11. Так его звали (Электра, Мэтт, воскрешение)

Не осталось прежних радостей и обид — как доска, где вместо текста разводы мела. В голове темно, а где-то внутри болит, там, где прежде, кажется, тоже уже болело.  
Точно плата, в которой вдруг барахлит контакт — рассыпаются нейроны дырявой сетью. Череда сухих щелчков выбивает такт. Мэттью — это так его звали: Мэттью.  
Помнят руки, как ложились в них два меча. Как они смертоносным танцем в бою летали. Как стекала, будоражаще горяча, кровь врагов по леденящей граненой стали.  
На сырых камнях оседает прогорклый прах, письмена проступают — будто под кожей вены… Лучше было умирать на его руках, чем воскреснуть там, где смертью сочатся стены.  
Мир распался осколками яви и странных снов.  
Снова в бой приказы гонят трескучей плетью…  
И она идет — и вдруг в череде врагов видит Мэттью. Это тот, кого звали — Мэттью…


	12. Балаганчик (Мэтт, Электра)

Теснота приглушает тревогу и гасит звуки. Две фигурки сидят средь невнятных завалов хлама. Чуть опущены плечи, бессильно повисли руки, только лица смотрят решительно и упрямо. Передышка в схватке — как десять минут антракта, как возможность в этой нелепой костюмной драме наконец говорить друг с другом — хоть так, хоть как-то, второпях мешая главное с пустяками.  
У нее за плечами ролей — что дорог на свете. Нет, серьезно, со счету сдвинешься — двести, триста? Только все как будто написаны в кабинете одного и того же хренового сценариста. И она твердит о тьме и всевластном роке, и о том, что вовек не вырвешься за границы и каленым железом выжжены в сердце строки с беспощадной картиной того, что должно случиться.  
Он свои не считал и считать не намерен даже. Он считает — мол, разберемся по ходу дела, нет отдельных ролей — есть характеры в антураже, а возможным сценариям вовсе уж нет предела. Он твердит о свободе души и свободе воли, о надежде, вере, спасении и удаче…  
На губах у нее вдруг вкус горьковатой соли — но откуда? Она ж вообще никогда не плачет.  
Он твердит, что куда угодно пойдет за нею, что не надо счастья в жизни ему иного…

Но какая-то сила — любого из них сильнее — вдруг отчаянно тянет, велит подниматься снова.  
Хоть немного еще отсидеться бы им — да где там! В темноте огоньком надежды манит свобода. И выходят на сцену куклы — Электра с Мэттом, на незримых нитях незримого кукловода.


End file.
